Minamoto no Raimei
Minamoto no Raimei (皆本の雷鳴) is a 14-year-old guardian of the Four Noble Clans. Appearance Raimei is a young woman with medium-length blonde hair, green eyes, and wore any Modern Clothes. Personality According to Paul Gekko, Raimei and her Brother Raiko and the King of Shinobi are arch enemies. Raimei has the silly tendency to mistake one person for another or reveal information she intended to keep to herself when excited. She can be stubborn and prideful at times. She has bad memory of him, and this leads to her being cautious and aware when getting close to friends for the first time. Background 'Mythology' 'Creation Arc' 'Early Life' Five years ago, Raimei had awoken in the middle of the night. She found the bodies of her clan and walked in to the painful sight of her older brother, Raiko, and his sword. Their entire family was killed when Pachacamac's warriors of the Knuckles Clan stormed the shrine, where the Emeralds reside, trampling over their clan members. She sees the painful sight of her older brother summoning Chaos, enraged by seeing Raikou's friends hurt, transformed into a terrifying monster which killed all of the Knuckles Clan and Chaos avenged Raikou's Mother and her Clan. Raiko had allowed her to live and left her wondering what had happened that dayShe then has sworn to kill him in revenge. Years later, they fought mercilessly after Raimei finally confronted him in a bed of red spider lilies, but the battle ended in Raikou's victory. Having lost the battle with her brother, and her sword, Kurogamon, left Ramei in the hospital stricken with grief. The two reconciled later and stayed on friendly terms after Raimei learns from Gau that the massacre was Raiko's vengeance against the Knuckles Clan, who killed Raikou's and Raimei's parents and their Uncle. 'Jurassic Orochi Chase' Later, after she gets out of the hospital, Raimei goes forward to meet Raikou for a rematch. In the field of Spider Lillies, Raikou gives Kurogamon back, but quickly disarms Raimei anyway. Upset, Raimei lands a punch on Raikou, yelling at him for thinking her to be so weak and taking on the burden alone. Crying, she asks him to come home. But Raikou tells her that it is too late, and makes her take up her sword once more. But the fight was cut short that the Prehistoric Orochi awakens after breaking the seal. With luck makes her run once more. With the Prehistoric Orochi pursuing Raiko and Raimei, Gau, who in an attempt to intervene, Shows Raikou and Raimei the way out of the Spirit Tower and the Hole was to human-sized to fit the Prehistoric Beast, the one meant for Raimei, saying "I came to accept my punishment." Gau then falls over bleeding, and instead of being angry, he begs for the two to stop fighting, and apologizes for breaking his promise not to tell Raimei as he slips under into comatose. Raikou carries the unconscious Gau carefully like a backpack to the Hospital, his concern for Gau's condition runs so deep that he contemplates whether Gau will awaken or not, believing that he will not, due to thinking that Gau no longer wanted to see him again. 'Meeting Yulia Jue' Seeing characteristics of their mother in her, Raikou hugged Raimei because it's Raikou's fault for their mother being killed by the Knuckles Clan. The Stranger appeared and writes on Raikou's Heart, "Kare o shinjiru mono wa, horobi ga, eien no inochi o motte inai mono", stating that Jesus saved him from his sins. He is struck by an epidemic and barely able to move. Crying, Raimei asks him to come home. However, Yoite leaves the hospital, but not before using Kira on Gau, who was still in a coma. Gau recovers due to the effect of Kira. Raikou catches up with Yoite, who is remembering his past. Yoite simply feels grateful that he met Raikou. Raikou then steps away for a bit to get some drinks and comes back to find Yoite’s body dissolving into the air. Raikou sees the Jurassic Orochi sleeping in it's Ice Cocoon. It stayed on the Crystal continent of Izumo. Raikou is able to help Kusanagi and Kyosuke defeat and seal the Dark Deity in the Tomb. Raikou uses the seven Power Stones to seal himself in the Coffin combined with his sword as a sacrifice to protect the Future of Kusanagi's Clan thus letting the People of Japan bring it from the ancient city to Tokyo. Crying, Raimei came to believe that the Thunder Strike forced him to do so. This misconception became the primary basis of his nine year grudge against the main branch and of her concrete view on one's unalterable fate. 'Kyoto Kasshu Arc' Family *Minamoto no Raikō- Brother Category:Characters